


What should have been

by tommy_the_hunter



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool2, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommy_the_hunter/pseuds/tommy_the_hunter
Summary: I changed the scene, okay? Because I can qnd because it should be like that. End of the story.If you haven't seen the movie yet, you may not want to read it, but it's up to you.Enjoy!





	What should have been

You could think of superheroes as those serious, tough guys who always seem to be alright, nevermind what happens. They have their superhero moral code, a certain way of talking and the superhero facial expression that you find annoying at times. Well. If they're hard to bear, you have never met Colossus. That guy is a master of poker face and acting like a big offended baby. And he certainly needs to be hugged sometimes. And caressed. And he needs to be important, because even though he's a big metal russian boy, he has a soft and warm heart made of jelly beans and toffi.

So it doesn't surprise that one or another would have a soft spot for the guy.

Let's look at the red hood jackass called Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool. He's tough. Sometimes. He can rebuild his body from nothing, he can survive anything. Like, literally anything. Because he's got superpowers. Just like lots of average people nowadays.

He's had a girlfriend, a pretty hot chick that wanted to start a family with him. That has had the same kinks and crazy eyes as him.

And that's past tense.

Now he wants to die.

He tries over and over again.

How does that Teenage Best Kickass Name Warhead have a girlfriend and he doesn't? The universe just doesn't seize to amaze him.

He's vulnerable and broken and he has no will to live. And everything is too damn sad. So that's not a surprise when he feels his limbs tremble around people that show him much more affection than he should get. Like this Robocop Colossus. Big baby with feelings on his sleeve. And Wade feels guilty when he makes him sad. Because that's not what he meant to do. Even if it looked like that. He's done everything but harm to Deadpool, if you cpuld really harm the condom looking shitface.

And he would never, literally never expect him to show up at the orphanage after hurting giant's feelings. Let him look at Wilson like that.

Let's go back a little bit and think about what happened.

Oh yes, so easy to forget what's going on when your head is a kebab. 

All around he can see little cartoon creatures doing silly flips and jumping around on unicorns, and the face of Colossus, looking at him with something deeper than concern. If one could notice anything in those all metal eyes. Who has titanium eyeballs, who invented that? Can he really see with those? Seems a bit impossible, doesn't it?

And now he can feel those big, firm and freaking cold arms folding around his limp body. Not like the last time, when Metalhead picked parts of his burned body from the ground. Not even thinking about him putting the pieces of human puzzle together then dressing his naked reborn body into some mainstream Proffesor X clothes. Socks. And sandals. Top shelf fashion.

No, the arms are tender and pick him up from the ground very delicately. Like a baby. Was the serene apologize enough for Colossus to treat Wade like that? Maybe. And maybe someone had a soft spot too. And then the music. Romantic and pinky-red coloured. He feels his heart pounding, because the metal giant is still looking at him with this thing in his eyes. So Deadpool lays his spiked head on the strong muscular torso. The music turns up. He moves his hand on Giant's collar, clearly overexpressing, because he's a theatrical jackass and everything is a joke to him.

Or is it?

He looks up, straight into those shining metallic eyes, and something in his head clicks. Or screeches, because now everything seems to be imaginary, he's seeing rainbows and fish everywhere, and maybe is feeling a little dizzy. That's understandable considering he's a got a goddamn spike in his brain.

So it clicks.

And now it all slows down even more, because his right hand moves up to caress Colossus' left cheek and bring his head closer. One could expect the guy to push him away, but no, his saviour pulls up the red mask and bends down, and those cold, metal lips meet his own. And they're not as firm as the rest of his body, not at all. They're kind of squishy though.

Both of them feel the eyes of everyone else on the scene between them, but why care? Someone says "Geez, finally" and Wade can bet his own arm that is Negasonic Badass Queer Queen, but they don't stop.

And then Colossus quickly pulls the spike from Deadpools head.

"Holy motherf-" Wade shakes his head and makes big eyes. "That hurt!"

"Hey, Shitpool" he turns around to see Cable pointing something. "You can thank yourboyfriend later, the party is getting started."

He looks over his shoulder to send a smooch to Colossus who looks more confused than ever.

"See you later, honeybear!"

And they roll.


End file.
